


Out of the Way

by gtanddragons



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Fearplay, G/T, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Macro/Micro, Vore, nonfatal vore, unwilling vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gtanddragons/pseuds/gtanddragons
Summary: Honestly, maybe Ed should've expected a trap like this.AKA Envy can't kill Ed, but he can sure as hell use whatever unconventional methods he likes in order to keep the Fullmetal Pipsqueak out of the way of Father's plans.





	Out of the Way

**Author's Note:**

> Insert obligatory "don't like; don't read" message here.
> 
> But yeah, anyways, I wrote this a while back, and it's aged pretty well! Enjoy.

“You can’t hide forever, you know…~”

Edward grimaces and plasters his back up against the wall of books acting as a temporary shelter.  
His mind is racing, attempting to catch up with what’s going on and trying to figure out what, exactly, had happened to lead up to this terrible predicament.

He’d been in the library, researching a new lead on how to get his and Al’s bodies back. He remembers that much pretty clearly. The lead had certainly looked very promising; it provided an alternative way to create philosopher’s stones, a way that didn’t require human sacrifice. Of course he had pounced on the opportunity. And the alchemical equation drawn out in those notes had seemed perfectly sound and stable. It was only reasonable that Ed would collect the listed ingredients and try out the transmutation for himself.  
‘What’s the worst that could happen?’ He had reasoned. 'It doesn’t contain any dangerous components in the transmutation circle. Not like it’ll explode in my face or anything.’

Honestly, he would have preferred it blowing up in his face. He would have preferred anything to /this/.

Ed hadn’t been unconscious for long after the failed transmutation; that much he knew. The sunlight filtering in through the library’s windows was still about the same as before he’d set up the transmutation.  
But everything else had been incredibly different. He’d woken up on an oddly-smooth, flat surface that seemed to stretch far into the distance, perhaps about the size of a football field.

It had taken his disoriented mind a while to puzzle out exactly where he was, but it had finally clicked after he’d spent a few minutes investigating the giant books strewn across the surface- the table he’d set his research materials on.  
Another few moments later and he’d calculated that he was roughly only a few inches tall.

If he hadn’t been toughened up by experiencing (quite literal) hell multiple times in the past, he’s almost certain he would have fainted again right about then from shock.

And then, as per his /outstanding/ luck, the situation had gone from bad to outright horrible.  
At the sound of approaching footsteps, Ed had instinctively dived for a particularly messy corner of the table where his books and notes were strewn all over.

He’d felt incredibly nauseous at the sound of the all-too-familiar voice accompanying those footsteps.

‘Ohhh, /pipsqueak/!’ Envy had crooned. ‘Hope you don’t mind that I dropped in for a little /visit/…’

-

So. That was just perfect. Alchemical backlash followed by shrinking, and now he could hear Envy searching around-  
“Gotcha.~”  
-for him.

_Fuck._

Edward gulps, flinching backwards in terror as his hiding place is shifted out of the way and replaced by an impossibly huge, looming face.  
Envy leans forward, bearing an absolutely predatory grin.  
“Ooh, how cute! You really /are/ quite the little pipsqueak now…”

_/Fuck./_

Edward wastes no time in turning on his heel and sprinting away, hoping that the clutter on the table can provide at least /some/ kind of diversion. If he can just manage to not get caught for long enough- think of a plan-

Envy snickers as he watches the tiny human flee. “Something the matter, pipsqueak? You don’t seem as eager to pick a fight with me as you usually are.”  
Ed lets out a rather unflattering noise as Envy’s hand roughly slams down in front of him. He skids to a halt, but, unfortunately, his momentum sends him stumbling right into the homunculus’ waiting hand.  
Edward inhales sharply as Envy’s fingers tightly close around his body. And then he starts to writhe, trying to squirm free from Envy’s grip- cursing loudly all the while.  
Envy’s eyes narrow as he brings Ed up to his face, his grin growing ever darker by the second.  
Ed continues to try kicking and squirming. “Put me the hell down, you bastard-!”   
And then he notices how close he is to Envy’s face, finding himself enthralled with fascinated horror at the sight of Envy’s large, amethyst eyes locked onto his every movement.  
The homunculus smirks coyly at his prey. “Oh, I’ll put you down, alright-” With that, Envy lightly tosses Ed into the air. The alchemist lets out a startled gasp, his stomach dropping as he’s suddenly released from Envy’s hold on him- only to be thrown into free-fall.  
“Urk-!” With a sudden yank, Ed’s head jerks, and it appears that he’s stopped falling.  
Blinking, he glances around, disoriented.

Ed notes that Envy is now pinching the hood of his jacket between his thumb and forefinger, dangling him even closer to his giant, smug face.  
The teen growls- half out of frustration, half out of fear- before suddenly getting an idea.  
Quickly, he claps his hands together before reaching out and touching his hands to the tip of Envy’s nose. Even if he was stuck at this size, he could still fight back with alchemy!  
“Haah!”  
…  
Ed pauses.  
That… should’ve done something.  
Why didn’t it-?

Envy’s eyes cross to peer down at the teeny fingertips touching his nose.  
And then he starts to snicker.  
“Ha! Did you really think that Father would be stupid enough to forget about your pesky alchemy? He took extra care to work a little… Block, shall we say, into the alchemical diagram he left for you.”  
Envy shifts Ed a bit, pulling him away so he can get a better view of the sharp-toothed grin on the homunculus’ face.  
“In other words… No alchemy. Your brother is out doing errands. Your… Friends, in the military? Well. It’s been a busy week with all the paperwork they’ve had to deal with. So many accidents happen these days, it seems. And it also just so happens to be a terribly slow day at the library…”  
Envy taps a finger to his cheek, feigning mock concern. “How unfortunate. There’s no one around to save the poor little pipsqueak-”  
His lips pull back into a sneer.  
“-from the big, bad monster.”

Edward can feel his heart stop as he looks up at the giant homunculus.  
A shiver goes down his spine at the dangerously-smug look on Envy’s face.  
“You… Can’t hurt me. I’m one of your Father’s precious 'sacrifices’, right? He’d be pissed if you killed me and you guys had to look for a replacement.”  
Envy pauses before laughing. “Pfft. Who said anything about /killing/ you? I’m just here to teach you a little… Lesson, shall we say, about what happens when you and your worthless friends decide to constantly interfere with our plans.”  
Envy leans in a little closer, his voice dropping to a hissed whisper. “Personally, I think this is going to be faaaar more entertaining than just killing you.”

Edward is about to retort when he’s suddenly cut off. He lets out a muffled, alarmed screech as Envy’s tongue drags itself up his body, coating the area from his stomach up to his face with saliva. Ed sputters in disbelief, shooting Envy a mortified look before he starts to thrash and desperately kick his dangling legs. “What the- What the fuck is wrong with you?! Why would you…”  
His stammering words slowly fade away as he watches Envy slowly lick his lips. His eyes widen in terror, the homunculus’ predatory gaze suddenly taking on a whole new meaning.

His struggles begin anew, desperately reaching above his head to try and claw at the fingers gripping the back of his jacket. “No. No, no, no! Don’t-!”  
Envy smirks down at Ed, absolutely delighted with the human’s horrified reaction. “Mmm. Not bad.” His tongue flicks across his lips once more, a mockingly-thoughtful look on his face. “Not bad at all…”  
Ed instinctively flinches and snarls. “You’re disgusting.”  
Envy leans in a little closer. Ed’s vision is now almost entirely taken up by the sight of Envy’s mouth. It’s hard not to look at the way his sharp teeth glint in the light every time he speaks.  
“Oooo, there it is! There’s that fiery little temper of yours… Heh. How cute.”  
Ed growls before kicking at Envy’s face, landing a hit on the homunculus’ lower lip.  
Envy blinks before smirking coyly. “Ooh, how painful. I’ll be feeling that one for weeks.”  
Ed hisses before kicking again and again, his frustration and fear growing.  
He really is helpless now, isn’t he…?  
Envy watches in amusement at the tiny human’s struggles before humming.  
“Much as I’d love to keep watching your pitiful attempts to fight me, I still have things to do today. So I’ll have to cut this /short/.”  
Envy slightly parts his lips, catching one of Ed’s flailing legs.  
Edward lets out a startled noise, attempting to tug his leg free… But to no avail. He tries kicking at Envy’s face with his other leg in order to try and free his trapped leg, but that one ends up trapped as well. He frantically pushes at Envy’s upper lip as his body gets sucked further into the homunculus’ mouth, but he can only delay the inevitable for so long.  
The last thing he sees is Envy’s amused face… And then he’s plunged into a hot, humid darkness.  
Ed freezes up.  
He’s trapped in Envy’s mouth.  
No sooner does the realization hit that Envy casually begins rolling the human around in his mouth like a piece of candy, savoring the flavor.  
Ed struggles and tries latching onto Envy’s tongue in order to keep himself from being tossed all over the place, but it’s far too slick. And grabbing Envy’s teeth is out of the question; they’re slick /and/ sharp, and even if he tried grabbing one of the teeth with his automail hand so that he wouldn’t get cut, he still ran the risk of being bitten.  
After a while of being helplessly played with, he can feel Envy’s footsteps quaking around him.  
And then the homunculus’ mouth lights up with an almost-blinding red light. Ed squeezes his eyes shut. Was the homunculus shapeshifting? What was he doing? Where was he going?

His brief moment of curiosity is cut off and turns into fear as Envy’s tongue shifts, forcing him down towards the homunculus’ throat. Much as he struggles, he’s forced down, the muscles of Envy’s esophagus constricting him and pulling him further and further down. The pressure is almost too much to bear, and it makes the already-ridiculous heat feel even more overwhelming.  
But, after what feels like an eternity, the pressure finally releases and he briefly tumbles through empty space before roughly landing against an impossibly slick, warm, pulsating surface.  
Ed gags, brushing his sopping-wet hair out of his face before frantically looking around.

It’s Envy’s stomach.  
Edward looks around in disbelief, his heart pounding. This… This couldn’t be happening. None of this was real-  
But the sound of a heartbeat thumping all around him felt too real. The stickiness, the sweltering heat and humidity, the quaking of footsteps… It all felt far too real to be a dream.  
He tries to punch the lining of Envy’s stomach, but his fist glances right off the thick, slippery surface.  
After a few silent moments, Ed numbly sinks against the folded wall of the homunculus’ stomach. He can tell that he’s going to be stuck in here for a while. Maybe he can form a plan to escape while he waits…  
Ed sighs. Well, at least he isn’t getting burned by stomach acid.

As Envy makes his way out of the library disguised as Edward, he waves as he passes the librarian. She smiles and waves back, completely oblivious to the real Edward’s plight.

“Don’t worry,” Envy mumbles in Ed’s voice, smirking as he shoves his hands into his pockets, mimicking said teen’s usual posture. “I’ll let you out… Eventually.~”


End file.
